Lost Soul
by bonbonpich
Summary: KuroKura. Set in York Shin arc. The Spiders managed to get their Danchou out of the hostage situation. Kuroro had thought killing Kurapika right at the spot would end this charade, only the boy still came back to haunt him.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Lost Soul**

**Summary:** KuroKura. Set in York Shin arc. The Spiders managed to get their Danchou out of the hostage situation. Kuroro had thought killing Kurapika right at the spot would end this charade, only the boy still came back to haunt him.

**Timeline: **York-Shin arc. Storyline based on 1999 anime version.

**Warning: **Character's death, kind of?

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter belongs to the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei.

**_Special Thanks_**_ to **Aionwatha-san** for beta reading._

**Chapter 1:** the Death of the Chain-guy

_'I am…dead?'_

That was the only explanation that crossed Kurapika's mind. He floated overhead the man with a cross shaped tattoo on his forehead. His lifelong enemy, now comfortably reading a thick text on a couch with a cup of coffee on the small table sitting next to him, unaware that he wasn't alone.

Kurapika had attempted throwing punches and kicks at the man. All of which went through his body for the past few minutes, not to mention the yelling and cursing he directed at the man for the past hour. He had been livid from the minute he awoke and found himself in a room with Kuroro Lucifer, who ignored his presence completely.

All those attempts at the man he so despised had drained him. He backed off and gave it a thought. '_This… is not helping. I have to… calm down. This bastard is not going to answer. I have to think for myself.' _

It didn't take long and he didn't even have to think that much. The fact that the man had not acknowledged his presence and his physical contact went through everything he touched sort of clued him in to what was happening. It occurred to him in an instant shock that he was no longer in his living flesh.

That must mean that he was dead. As soon as the thought came, he felt himself floating. That was when he took a look at himself. His eyes widened, a sharp gasp escaping his lips. The color of his hands was half thinned out, semi-transparent and monochromatic. He could see right through them to the ground below. So it went with the other parts of his body as well, as if he were paint fading into a canvas.

He felt his chest tighten. _No wait, he felt no pain. _It wasn't physical but it still had an impact on his senses, whatever was left of him.

Total silence filled the atmosphere, until the sound of Kuroro turning the page that he was reading snapped Kurapika out of it. Kurapika had to gather his nerves and pull it together. At the very least, he was still here… his being, his soul, his energy, whatever they called it. Being hysterical was not going to help him find a way out of this. He forced himself to focus and tried to think again.

_'What happened before this?'_

Like an old film reel, his mind showed him what happened back then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXX

The hostage exchange went as planned until more than three people came to the Lincoln Airport. Senritsu had given him a head start warning but to no avail. Aside from the woman named Pakunoda and Hisoka, the men named Phinx and Feitan had shown up. They were injured by which Kurapika surmised some of the other Spiders must have attempted to stop them from coming.

Kurapika almost killed Kuroro for that. Almost. If the Ryodan members chose to deviated his plan, he wouldn't hesitate to kill Kuroro Lucifer.

That was what he had thought.

In the end, he couldn't do it. Not when Gon and Killua were under the Spider's captives. He knew Pakunoda would keep her words, but the other Spiders were another story. It didn't take long for most of the Spider members to arrive at the airport and contributed themselves in this mess. The ones named Machi and Nobunaga, injured as much as the previous members that arrived, were held back by the blond man and another large man.

Once their eyes landed on their Danchou wrapped in chains, the conflict among them stopped. There was not even an eye contact from the Head, given that he was forbidden from that or he would be killed by the Judgment Chain. Somehow, Machi had a hunch. A sudden change of heart settled in on her and she managed to convince Nobunaga to a certain degree. A heartbeat later and they went all out at Kurapika's friends.

Gon and Killua couldn't possibly do much with the Spiders watching their backs. The others were going for Leorio and Senritsu.

In Kurapika's line of vision, the swordsman lunged at Leorio, aiming to cut off his throat. In the heat of the moment, he didn't think and whipped out his chain to stop the swordsman. The enemy was blasted away and there was a slight relief look on Leorio's face before it turned into horror when he looked to Kurapika.

"KURAPIKA!" Leorio yelled out so loud.

Yet Kurapika didn't miss a deep chuckle that sounded from the throat behind him. He had kept his chain on the Spider head and lashed out another one to save Leorio but the focus on the previous chain must have loosened. That was when he knew everything would be over…soon

He didn't even feel the impact when it was inflicted to the back of his throat. The next thing he knew, everything he saw was spinning. He swayed, every commotion and ruckus around him stopped except the sound of the rain. He heard his friends' voices yelling out to him, but they sounded distant.

"Not bad, boy." One deep voice stood clear among all of them.

Kurapika shoved his right hand back while attempting to turn and face the now freed Spider head. His hands came right into the Spider head's own. He was caught. Hands behind his back, he was pushed and urged to stagger up towards his friends.

When his mind cleared up a bit after that impact, he looked up. His face turned horror-stricken. They were all caught. When Kuroro was freed of the chains, his comrades must have had a mutual understanding to save the killing of the chain-guy's friends for later.

First must have been the death of him.

Kuroro gave a light kick behind Kurapika's knees and the boy went down. He had hit to joggle the boy's brain, with the strength he would use on one of the Zoldyk's family. Underestimating wouldn't do, he had to be on the safe side.

"I didn't expect this petty incident to come to this but it ends here," Kuroro said, right next to the boy's ear. Kurapika shuddered at the breath he felt. "But first…"

He let go off the boy's hands, knowing the other knew better not to pull any stunt anytime soon. He circled around and went down to the boy's sitting level. Kuroro checked the time. Minutes to midnight, about time to save one of his comrades before the Judgment Chain kill her. He demanded, "Call it off. Hers fist."

The green eyes turned a deep shade of red. Nothing but hatred glared out of them.

A smile pulled at Kuroro's lips. Not certain of the boundary where eye contact could lead to communication, Kuroro kept his eyes trained on the boy. He didn't even have to look at his comrades to know that each of them were monitoring each of the chain-guy's friends. Thing were going the Spiders' way.

He heard the two brats yelling in protest from behind. And the horror that stuck into the eyes that the shades of red intensified only served to confirm his comrades behind him knew what to do. He had not been mistaken. _The chain-guy puts his friends on top priority. _

The loud yell broke from the man Kuroro remembered as one of the chain-guy's friends, Leorio's. Followed by Nobunaga's voice threatening him, "Shut up, or…" Kuroro could mentally visualize the tip of the samurai's sword touching the throat of the lanky man whom the chain guy had dug his own grave saving earlier.

"Call it off, _now," _Kuroro repeated.

"You'd only kill us all," Kurapika snapped, his voice strained.

To Kuroro, it only seemed the boy was trying to steel himself when he was all shaking inside at the thought of losing his friends. Bearing in mind time was of essence for Pakunoda, he tried again, "The only one I want is _you_. You call the judgment chains off, I'll let your friends go free, all four of them. How's that?"

"How do I know you won't go back on your word?" Kurapika ground out as he looked over to Pakunoda. She seemed relieved, but not at all overjoyed at the turn of event. He knew she was a woman of her word but the table was turned.

"You don't," Kuroro smirked. "But I give you my word. Besides, even if you don't call it off, your friends will be killed. As for me, I'd be on my way to find a nen-eraser. How does that sound to you?"

Kurapika looked over to his friends. They all gave a shake of head in disapproval. The defying looks were clear in their eyes, even from Leorio who had a sword at his throat. But there was no way out of this deadlock. There was nothing left for him to bargain with.

He smiled to his friends for the last time and turned to Kuroro before he could see the heartbroken look on their faces. He concentrated, slowly lifted his right hand as the Spider head watched closely. With a flick of his hand towards Pakunoda, then at Kuroro, he said, "It's done."

With Gyou, Kuroro tested and felt the chain no longer there. He glanced to his comrades, seeing all the look of relief on their faces. He gave out a long, audible sigh. When he looked back at the boy, he was crestfallen. He couldn't resist a sudden urge to say something , "You did pretty well, much more than any other had ever done to us…or to me in particular. Be proud of that."

The downcast look turned hostile again as Kurapika returned, "Now I want to see my friends go free."

"No."

The cold word was like a train crashing into him. Kurapika couldn't breathe, his blood ran cold. His eyes strayed to his friends. _They were going to die because of him._ He snapped, "You SAID you'd KEEP your words!"

A cynical smirk on Kuroro's face was nothing but of a cold, heartless criminal that he was, "You know… _thief_."

"You BASTARD!" he roared, seeing nothing but red. In his line of vision, he saw Kuroro lifted a hand. His friends yelled and screamed from the sidelines. Then he saw no more.

XXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was the last thing he remembered.

Kurapika hitched a breath as his hands dug into the cloth on his chest. He could feel the sensation, lightly, reassuring a tad bit that he was still there, living or not. The shock was wearing off, but the ache was growing.

_What about his friends?_

Rage rose within him, far more than the last hour since he had opened his eyes knowing and understanding next to nothing. He glared down at the man who continued to read while sipping the hot mug of coffee that he had just refilled, without a care in the world. Somehow, Kurapika's presence had a sudden weight down, his feet touched the floor. He strode near to the man who he hated with all his heart.

Not only had he taken all of his clan, his home, and his life. Even the last thing he believed in…the ones he considered as real friends and the closest thing to a family he had was destroyed by this man. Despite the awareness that physical contact was impossible, but not really thinking, Kurapika moved towards the man. He raised up a hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aside from the room temperature that seemed to drop, he had picked up a change in atmosphere for the past hour. Not knowing exactly what it was, he ignored it and enjoyed his reading time. Until a moment ago, when something changed. The air became thick and heavy, which was strange. This morning this room was filled with warm sunshine, with window on the lookout for the blue ocean and clear sky. Now it seemed completely different.

A cup of coffee in his left hand and a book in his right hand, he stilled as he felt it again. The strange energy in this room, stronger than it had been for the past hour. The cold temperature didn't affect him earlier, given that his body was trained to endure through all. Now it did a little. Kuroro squinted his eyes at the page, unable to exactly pinpoint what he should be focusing on.

Next thing he knew the objects in his hands were sent flying at him.

The semi-hot coffee splashed on his shoulder and the book before both a mug and a volume plummeted to the ground. He hissed a bit at the searing pain across his shoulder but quickly took care of the book before himself.

"Shit," he cursed a bit too late. Then he blinked. _What just happened? _He let his gaze roamed around the room. He'd been here for a second day without the slightest disturbance whatsoever. Just an empty room in an abandoned church, a rest stop before the Genei Rydoan traveled onward to Ryuusegai. _Not some damn punishment from god above for him taking refuge in the church, yes? _

_Well, if God were to punish him, he would have done that a long time ago._

_Must be something else. _That in mind, Kuroro put the book on the couch. The spilled coffee was left forgotten. This time, he let himself absorb the air around him. _This wasn't new. It was something he'd experienced before. _He knew this atmosphere. He closed his eyes and an identity of the certain boy crossed his mind. When he opened his eyes again, a faintest blob of blond, blue and yellow occurred to his vision.

He didn't blink. Kuroro stepped forward, only squinting his eyes harder in concentration as he went. _Was his eyes playing tricks with him? _ The yet to be identified, unclear object seemed to back away. Kuroro cornered it to the wall and reached out.

His hand went through _something._

Before he could further ado, came a knock on his door. Kuroro turned his attention to the door that Machi emerged through after he answered.

"Danchou, came to let you know that we're back. What time are we leaving?" Machi asked.

His original plan was to leave as soon as everyone was geared. But now he had this concern about the happening of a moment ago. He answered, "Tomorrow noon. We'll rest here for another night."

"Okay," The young lady nodded. Her eyes caught the coffee spilled on her Danchou's shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Just a coffee spill," Kuroro responded to her and received the strange look from the young woman. _Well she knew he wasn't a clumsy man. _She didn't push on though. Before she turned to leave, Kuroro noticed her eyes swept over the room. Among all of them, she was the one with the strongest ability to feel… things. He asked, "You feel that too?"

"Yes," She answered. Seeing the mug of coffee on the floor and the book that smeared with coffee stains. Her Danchou always took good care of his books. It dawned on her. "Was that the _something-in-this-room's _doing?"

Kuroro nodded to that.

She looked around and said, "May I suggest you change a room?"

Kuroro chuckled in his throat. If Machi suggested this, that must have meant it could be bad enough. But the Spiders hardly ever had a trouble with any paranormal or haunting experiences no matter how many they've killed. It wasn't their bag to carry. Somehow, Kuroro felt this time was different from all else. Whatever it was, he wanted to face it.

"I'll be fine. You go get rest, Machi," He assured her. Once she gave a tentative nod to his order and left, he closed the door and returned his gaze to the wall that he believed he had cornered that _thing. _His feeling was certain now. Therefore, he said without thinking twice.

"Hey, you there? Chain-user?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurapika was speechless.

Not only had he could smack the objects out of Kuroro's hands, but the other could see him? Why now when an hour ago, the man was totally unaware of his presence. To his surprise, the first feeling that settled in was fear, much to his shock. How come he'd fear of the Spider head now?

There was that theory that the fear might have been inflicted on his being that Kuroro Lucifer was the one who _killed_ him. It was unnerving but it was known for a fact.

And there was another theory to himself that if he could perform a physical contact to hurt the man like smacking hot coffee upon Kuroro (much to his amusement), he'd wanted to take a whole lot of advantage from not being seen. But as soon as he thought that, Kuroro was coming closer to him. That fear fresh in mind, he backed away with his eyes unable to turn away from Kuroro's eyes. The other seemed to look right back at him when he shouldn't be seeing him.

He felt himself cornered and the man reaching out. Kurapika braced himself but felt nothing as the pale hand went right through where his head should have been.

He was saved by a bell when the man's comrade emerged from the door. He listened on their conversation and…_not good. They were talking about him? They knew? No way. _Lost at what to do, he just remained there. Strange as it was, being a ghost felt different. He couldn't seem to analyze situation and act according to it as much as he used to in his flesh and blood. _Brain dead? _

_Shit. Whatever. _

The young lady had left and he was alone with the man once more. Kuroro looked right back at him and Kurapika didn't know he shudder.

"Hey, you there? Chain-user?"

_Crap…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Note: **This idea popped up when I was watching Supertural when Bobby dies (nooooooo!). I felt the sudden urge to write so I did. I know! I'm so bad not finishing one story and keep jumping to another one. But I can't help it " As always, let me know what you think?

This was originally an AU drabbles that supposed to end in one, short chapter. I want to explore KuroKura relationships in other parallel worlds. But as I keep writing, ideas flow. And said drabble had become a story.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing; many of your feedbacks give very interesting logic and informative points. Your speculations have me thinking about what might happen next. Let's see?

Reply to Pink Peach-san: Don't worry. This story is intended to end in one short chapter but it's getting a bit long. Point is, I already have all the chapters in mind so I'm pretty sure I won't drop it. But hey, I'm not dropping any KuroKura fics now ^^.

Also thanks to phppspp-san for always being here :) you seem to be around a lot but never logged in, LOL XD

Please read & review.

_Special thanks to Aionwatha-san for beta-reading._

**Chapter 2 the Return of the Chain-guy**

'_Interesting,' _was what Kuroro thought.

There was no response. The room's temperature came back to normal. No more energy or anything that he could feel in the room for the rest of the day. The night that followed brought along a light rain, Kuroro gave up and slept among the piles of books he'd been reading…waiting for something to happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He awoke for the second time that day, and found himself in the exact same place he had woken up to before: Kuroro's room.

Kurapika blinked. The room was dark, save for the dim light that filtered through a half opened window. Outside, the rain was falling lightly. He noticed he could see clearly in the semi-dark room. Next to the window laid the prone form of a sleeping man on the pallet. It made Kurapika cringe.

_Couldn't he be anywhere else but around this man!?_

Back there when Kuroro, to Kurapika's distaste, called out to him, he had wished he'd be anywhere but here. And it happened. _Why not now then? Was it because his feelings were not as strong as that time? _He thought for a while as his eyes settled upon Kuroro's sleeping features.

The man had his hair down, making him look awfully young and -god forbid this thought- far too innocent for his own good.

Kurapika mentally kicked himself out of that thought and focused on the more important issue. _If strong feelings were involved in his ability to come and go as he pleased, his connection with earthly objects must be rooted from the same cause._ To test the theory, Kurapika reached for the small piece of fallen debris on the corner of the room. His hand went through.

Now he knew. He managed to smack objects at Kuroro due to his heightened anger. Talked about anger, he sure still had it in him. But most of them were replaced by sorrow now.

_Had he lost them? Leorio, Gon, Killua, and Senritsu. _He hadn't seen them die. And he had yet to meet them in the same form as him. Then again, he had yet to see any of his clansmen or just any other ghost in general at all.

_Could there be any miracle that his friends could have escaped from the Spiders alive?_

The feelings that filled him were the same as the ones of five years ago. The feelings of total loneliness, of losing everyone dear to him.

Kurapika didn't notice himself slumping to the floor, not far from where the man was. He curled himself into a ball. One sob escaped him.

The sound of the sleeping man's turning snapped him out of it. Kurapika's face whipped up to look at the bane of his existence… in life and in death. Resentment settled in, he decided he wasn't going to turn tail this time. Now that he thought about it, he truly had nothing to lose. Not even his life.

Whatever divine entity, if there was any, that put him in this situation must have known he still had an unfinished business with this man. He'd find a way to hurt Kuroro Lucifer. _Oh yes, he'd do that._

A light contented murmur and a stretch from the man indicated that he was having a good time napping. It grated against Kurapika's nerves. _'He had has just killed me and here he is, reading himself to a blissful sleep.' _That used to be exactly what Kurapika himself had enjoyed in life. Despite the awareness that the other couldn't hear him, he cursed, "Bastard."

He drew back his fist and gave a full punch on Kuroro's face. To his disappointment, but lack of surprise, it went through.

But the strangest thing happened within the following millisecond.

The jet black eyes flew opened. The man bolted right up, his eyes immediately scanning around the room.

A bit caught off guard, Kurapika remained still and waited in the dark.

The searching dark eyes stopped in front of him. As far as Kurapika was concerned, his enemy couldn't see him. Not clearly at least. That in mind, he remained rooted to where he was sitting. His mind contemplated on how he could use that advantage on this man.

Eventually, the man reached to light the candle. And to Kurapika's most unforeseen expectation, the jet black eyes locked on to his own.

"Oh, there you are."

For the second time of that day, Kurapika was rendered speechless.

"Why, you look like you've seen a ghost?" Kuroro chuckled as he pushed himself up, facing Kurapika.

_Did he? His expression must have given that away. Wait… his expression? _Out of sudden curiosity and astonishment, Kurapika blurted, "You can… see me?"

"And hear you, yes," Kuroro responded briskly, as if talking to a ghost was the most normal thing to do on earth.

"You BASTARD!" was what Kurapika spat, thoughtless.

A chuckle escaped Kuroro's throat. "I heard that already."

Anger aside, his curiosity was settling in. _Wasn't the bastard asleep when he cursed that? _... _Never mind that. _Now that the man could hear him… "You killed me," he brought up the matter through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, I did," Again, Kuroro said as if it were an everyday thing. To him, it probably was.

"You killed my friends!" Kurapika felt the rise of his anger again. He wanted to know what he could do this time. Spilling coffee that had turned lukewarm wasn't satisfying enough. He drew a tight fist and delivered a blow with all the strength he could muster.

Kuroro didn't move.

Kurapika stumbled through him with the force that he threw himself at nothing but empty air.

"Hmm, it's a weird sensation," Kuroro commented with a distant yet thoughtful look on his face. "And what a weird position are we in?"

Kurapika pushed himself up in frustrated groan. To Kuroro's words, he looked at himself. His lower half was stacked with Kuroro's, as if he were straddling him… in a very suggestive position. Only not touching flesh on flesh. But the visual image was already bad enough to cause him emotional damage, prompting him to stumble backwards. His face burned hot. Somehow, he'd justified himself the burning was out of anger, not embarrassment.

"I figure you were the one smacking things at me in the afternoon, yes?" Kuroro asked. The ghost didn't bother to answer, but Kuroro needed none.

The Genei Ryodan leader's face was stoic as always. Kurapika found it impossible to read him. But the atmosphere that the man was giving off seemed different. That vibes of a brutal murder was absent. That oppressive air his body felt when he was in human flesh wasn't present.

Kurapika's frown deepened. He must have lost his sense along with his body.

"Interesting."

The word had Kurapika blink. _'Interesting? What is?' _

"This's the first time I can see an actual wraith. And to be able to talk like this." Kuroro said with his fingers on his chin. His observing eyes sizing up the ghost, taking in the appearance of the semi-transparent boy, still in his tribal attire. His eyes were paler shades of green than when he was human. Overall, the Kuruta seemed a tad bit monochromatic.

'_Did he just call me a wraith!?' _

"I supposed that you can't use your chains?" Kuroro assumed knowingly. _He wouldn't still be here moving around as he wished if the ghost could still use it. _"And your eyes aren't turning red when you're getting all worked up."

That caught Kurapika's attention. _'They…weren't?'_

The windows showed Kuroro's reflection but not his own. He looked back at the man. Well, there was no point in the man lying. It must be true.

"So how is it? On the other side." The man asked casually.

'_A-friggin-gain! As if this were a normal conversation between friends!' _

"Are you out of your mind!? I'm _dead!" _Kurapika yelled back.

"This room got colder; I can see the wall behind you. Yeah, I can see that you're dead. That's why I'm asking."

"Urg!" '_This bastard was just getting on my nerves!'_ Kurapika wanted to get away.

Kuroro blinked twice as the spirit vanished. He sighed, picked up the book he had yet to finish and started reading. He'd wait.

Twenty minutes later, the spirit returned. The frustration on his face doubled from before he left.

"So you haven't been to the other side? No white light?" the man repeated, his eyes still on the book.

"No!-" Then Kurapika paused. The man's question brought more questions. _Why was he here? Why hadn't he been on the other side with his family? Isn't that what ghosts do after they left their human bodies?_

When he left Kuroro, all around him was cold darkness and he'd wished to leave the place, only to come back here again. Exhausted with this, he gave up and huddled to the floor. No point of being hysterical, only calmness would help him. He lifted his head to look at Kuroro who looked back at him with interest. Thinking he had no other choice of resource, he grudgingly asked, "How long ago was I…killed?"

"Two days."

His past two days were blank, as far as Kurapika was concerned.

"When a dead human transforms into a spirit. Sometimes they lose sense of time and space. If the spirit isn't taken to the other side, no beloved one whose death prior to you comes for you, or the bright light nor stairway to heaven, I believe you're just out unconscious like the living."

Kurapika's eyes rolled and he glowered at the man.

Kuroro shrugged. "That's my theory to your case regarding the past two days."

_No, this guy would NOT get on his dead nerves again. _If anything, he should use this to his advantage. "Any theory to why I keep…" He paused, before speaking through gritted teeth, "-coming back to you?"

"Vengeful spirit, easy as that," Kuroro shrugged again. When said vengeful spirit's expression turned horror stricken, Kuroro's eyebrows lifted. "Why the surprise? I've never met anyone as unforgiving as you. I killed you with the brightest shades of flame-colored eyes, much more than any other Kurutas I've killed."

The air became heavy, weighting down the atmosphere. The temperature in the room dropped to the level that Kuroro's breath produced a faint fog. Nothing fazed him. Yet something in him worked on his reflex when a kid-turned-spirit threw a kick at him. He raised a defense with his arm.

It connected.

His surprise was reflected in the ghost's eyes. The sensation of the light impact was brief, before the foot went through his arm and his head.

The atmosphere around him returned to its original state. Cold, but not chilly to the spine. Kuroro studied the boy as he regained his posture and backed away until his back hit the wall. Then he sank to the floor. With his breaths heavy and his faint green eyes wide, he let his head hung low to hide from Kuroro's searching eyes.

"Wow," Kuroro articulated. He got himself up and walked a short distance across the room, to where Kurapika was sitting… sulking. As he neared, the ghost recoiled but remained rooted to the spot. "I thought you'd keep cornering me in once you could use that poltergeist power of yours to wreak havoc on me. This's the second time you backed away. Why?"

The boy shook his head. _He had no idea, but at least he was listening._ Kuroro's past experience, plus the countless books he'd read on the subjects of ghosts and spiritual beings might be informative but nothing guaranteed that they were all true. He'd never encountered one such as Kurapika. He'd best go with his gut feelings now.

"Spirits might not have emotional feelings as much as they did when they were human. Your explosive kind of anger due to the past you remember might trigger poltergeist activity for a short while. The book said ghosts exhaust their powers when they act aggressively." Kuroro said as he walked back to his pallet and settled back down to his spot.

Kurapika stared at the ground. _If that was true, then what should he do to carry out his revenge in this afterlife of his? How?_

"Give it up, boy." The ghost eventually lifted his head to look at him. Kuroro continued, "Your thoughts of revenge. You're already dead, you won't be able to kill me, vengeful spirit or not. No one succeeded. You'd only waste your time."

Kurapika stared at the man for a long time before saying, "No one succeeded?"

Kuroro nodded, understanding the hidden question. He leaned forward and clasped his hands together, pointing a finger at the ghost. "You're the first one only in that I can see you manifest clearly, talk, and even touch. The ones I've encountered before were energy that I can feel. I could barely communicate with them, and always at night times. Never in daytime like you."

'_Is this for real!?' _Kurapika's frown deepened. Another question pulled at him. "What did you do with them?"

"I sent them away," Kuroro said. He smirked when the ghost was taken aback. Surely, he had just read the boy's mind. "Don't worry. It's not exorcising. I made them go away … in peace." The boy looked at him in disbelief. "I know you'd find it hard to believe. But I'll tell you this, I only kill humans. Nothing could be a threat to me as much as a living human? Once my enemy's life is over, it's completely over. Whatever energy that's left behind, bothering me, I find ways to make them leave. You should leave as well. Go find your family. Rest in peace, all that jazz."

"I'm… right here." Kurapika hated that his voice came out shaky but he didn't stop. "This is far from _over. _Like hell I will rest or leave in peace. I will_ kill_ you."

"You barely touched me when you hit me with all you've got. What makes you think you could do much more than that?" Kuroro returned with a flat face.

Stunned by the reminder of that fact, Kurapika fisted his hand. He rose to his feet and marched back to Kuroro's spot. Nothing but hatred was staring out of his eyes. His tight knuckle itched to punch at something… namely Kuroro Lucifer.

His punch went through.

A smirk pulled at Kuroro's lips, inciting Kurapika to fly off the handle. The following sequences of punches, to Kurapika's disfavor, were useless. When exhaustion took over, his head hung low as he breathed in and out. His fist remained still in front of the poker faced man. One thing raced across his mind again and again. _What could he do to hurt this son of a bitch!?_

"Look, why don't you start off something small?"

"Eh?" Kurapika's whipped his head up in confusion. His fist dropped to his sides. _'What's he talking about?' _

"I have another theory, aside from the one concerning your poltergeist abilities to move object. Care to give it a go?" Kuroro suggested. The ghost's jaw muscle twitched, but he didn't respond. "I take this silence as a yes? First, you need to calm yourself, boy. Don't tense up. Just calmly tell the object what to do." Kuroro picked up one of the books from the pile, leafing through its middle. The book was laid out flat in front of Kurapika. "Start by turning a page on this book."

Upon the dumbstruck look on the boy's face, he had to scratch the back of his head. Well, he was the one responsible for this Kuruta turning into a ghost. Kurapika would find it hard to accept that Kuroro would be looking out for his best interest now.

"From Paku's information that she gained from you colleague, Zukuwara." he began, and noticed the change in the Kuruta's eyes. The ghost knew he'd be referring to his profile. Kuroro said, "Aside from being a smart ass, and sometimes too reckless, regarding the Spiders, Kurapika is very intelligent, very knowledgeable and resourceful in almost every aspect of life. Especially if it concerns histories and antiquities. Unsolved mysteries of the world seemed to be his interest as well." He looked at Kurapika. "That last piece of information led me to believe that you might have the theory concerning the afterlife too. Why not try it even if you don't believe me?"

No protest meant it was true.

"Come on, I promise I won't laugh even if you failed," Kuroro coaxed, patting his hand on the open page of the book in emphasis. He watched as the ghost made a face then walked to the other side of the room and sat himself on the couch that Kuroro had occupied in the afternoon. His eyes laid on the book sitting on the couch, the one he had smacked upon Kuroro before. It was laid opened, most likely for the coffee stain to dry out.

'_Need some distance, eh?' _He looked on for a while and noticed the ghost's expression shifted a little. As if he recognized something about the book, Kuroro took a wild guess, "You know the book?"

Short silence ensued, before curiosity got the better of the ghost-boy. He was so preoccupied before that he didn't notice it was a book that he knew of. _It talks about the village where everyone is asleep. _"Is this book 'Memorial of the Quiet Road and Sleepy Village'?"

"Yes, it is," Kuroro responded. After a look on Kurapika's face, he pushed himself up and sauntered to where the ghost was. Kurapika fidgeted. "Relax," He said as he bent down over the couch to reach for the book while saying, "I suppose you're interested in reading it." He leafed the book to the first page and backed away. "Motivation is a good source of strength."

True, it was a title Kurapika had been looking for… all his life. With very few copies and limited accessibility, made it impossible for normal citizen to have it. As to how Kuroro had acquired it… he wouldn't want to ask. _Wait, would he read it? If it were Kuroro's stolen object now when it used to be someone else's property before._

"Is the light enough for you?"

"Eh?" Kurapika blurted then processed the question. "It's fine. Seems like I'm turning nocturnal. I can see in the dark."

"Oh good," was all Kuroro replied, his eyes shining in the small amount of light showed obvious amusement.

Kurapika's eyes fixed on the mans's back as he moved himself back to his pallet. For the first time in life (or afterlife, that is), he thought Kuroro looked like a normal human with that hair down and the simple black, long sleeve shirt and trousers he was wearing._ He even walked bare feet in this godforsaken room! Why was he doing all this? Didn't he say he wanted Kurapika to leave? _By the time Kuroro settled back to his spot to continue reading, Kurapika decided, _'Screw it, I'm reading this.'_

He found it funny. Being a ghost must have something to do with his letting small things go easy. It made himself feel lighter, literally. He felt himself almost float but willed himself to stay on the floor. This didn't mean that he'd let go of his revenge though. He was going to work on his ability as a ghost. Find ways to give the Spider head hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later, the sound of a page turning floated over. He looked up to where the Kuruta was. From his spot, only the side of the ghost-boy was visible. Enough to see the expression on it turn bright, excited. Kuroro trained his eyes on the boy. If Kurapika noticed him staring, he must have ignored him. Kurapika's eyes roamed over the page. Minutes later, another page was turned.

It took almost everything in Kuroro not to laugh out so loud. Earlier the ghost would give anything to retaliate him and here he was, engrossed in reading without a care that his archenemy was sitting right here. Kuroro was surprised by the similarity he realized was there. Take him anywhere near the books he liked and he wouldn't move an inch, ignoring all else. _Well, that book was one that was captivating too. _

From the look of it, aside from the book itself, _the ghost even looked like he was enjoying his new power. _Kuroro could see the ghost wasn't exactly flipping through the pages. He merely pointed his finger from left to right in the air for the page to turn.

One chuckle escaped him, unable to contain it at last.

A glower sent his way notified that the ghost heard him. He shrugged, nonchalant. "Good job, keep practising on it?" He emphasized, like a teacher to a student in class. "I'm off to sleep now. If you finished that one, you may read the other ones here." He gestured to the books scattered about him. "I trust you to handle them with care. You may attempt to hurt me, but don't damage my books."

An initial scowl on Kurapika's face turned flabbergasted. Kuroro couldn't tell whether the ghost was surprised by his generosity or at his high appreciation for books. Probably both. '_Anyways'_, he put the book aside and went to sleep.

The ghost, was left even more dumbfounded at the man's behavior. _'Seriously!? Did he just go to sleep like that!?' _Kurapika got off the couch he'd been occupying and shifted towards Kuroro. The man was really asleep, but on guard. Move any closer or make any sound, he'd wake up.

Kurapika exhaled, shoving his hand into his hair. He didn't know what to make of all this.

His eyes strayed from the sleeping man to the books about him. Underneath the books laid a slightly tangled sheet of fabric, obviously preventing the books from touching the floor patterned with old-aged dirt.

One of the books caught his attention. Then another one and another one and another one.

Kurapika found himself reading for the rest of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Note:** Lots of theories in this chapter are taken from books I've read and 'Supernatural' series. 'Move crap by the power of a saint,' said Bobby XD.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I've gotta admit that my attention is moving on orbit now. Some of you might have already noticed in my FB page, yeah? I've just watched Rise of the Guardians, and the animation had gotten me. At first I was relating the movie to this fiction (that's how my mind works, I always relate things around me to what occupies my mind most at the time). All those 'it was cold and dark, I was invisible' thing. After I've finished the movie, my mind changed and I saw ROTG as a very epic individual. If anyone hadn't seen it yet, I soooo recommend you too XD so far it's one animation that I think is as good as anime.

Alright, here comes chapter 3

_As always, Special Thanks to Aionwatha-san for beta-reading._

**Chapter 3 What Really Happened**

The morning after, Kuroro woke up at nine and saw no Kuruta ghost around. Next to his pallet, piles of books were neatly stacked. Even the sheet of fabric under them was pulled into place.

The visual image washed his drowsiness away and put a smile on his lips. _'He did this much and didn't bother me in my sleep?'_ "Now are you being polite or just showing off?"

His remark was left hanging in the air. Kuroro chuckled to no one in particular and got himself up. He packed the books back into his Fun Fun Cloth and got ready for the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After four, the Ryodan members, Machi, Nobunaga, and Pakunoda gathered in front of the abandoned church. Kuroro quirked his eyebrow at the missing person aside from Ubogin, the dead member, and the others who were still in York Shin.

"Hisoka?"

"Ran off somewhere," Machi answered, crossing her arms over her chest. Her expression etched with irritation whenever it came to the so called magician. That guy, whenever he left, had to choose her as his first messenger of choice. "Leave him be."

Kuroro nodded in acknowledgement. He remembered that Hisoka was the first to show up at the airport. Frustration and disappointment etched on his face when Phinx and Feitan followed up thereafter which meant Hisoka must have not expected them, let alone ending up cooperating with them to get Kuroro out of that situation. _'He must have planned to fight me. Now with all that bloodlust and frustration not having an outlet, he might have gone for someone else.'_

_Troublesome. _Kuroro sighed lightly as he beckoned his comrades to set off.

The best solution might be to stop putting this off and fight him. Only the mere thought exhausted him, not to mention the other two … possibly three avengers that might set off after him at anytime.

After all the York Shin ordeal, he'd looked forward to some easy days, at least for a while. He closed his eyes at the brief weary thoughts. When he opened them again, he stopped in his track. His eyes widened.

The chain-guy was right in front of him, his eyes widened all the same, staring back at Kuroro.

Nobunaga, who was chatting away with Machi while trailing behind his Danchou bumped right into his back. His attention shifted. "Danchou, what the-?" His expression gave way to a sudden change of fright, "Is it just me or the night here is getting frigging cold!?"

Pakunoda and Machi made a face but had to agree soon after. Feeling the temperature drop too, Pakunoda remarked, "Strange. And I thought the weather in this city was stable throughout night and day. It has been for the past few days."

"Why are you here again?" Disregarding his comrades that were left perplexed with his behavior, Kuroro directed this at the ghost who turned deaf ears on him. Pale green eyes trained on his comrades and Kuroro knew what was going through the ghost's mind. He walked up close to Kurapika, blocking the ghost's view from his comrades. It effectively snapped Kurapika's attention to him. He warned, "Don't even think about it."

The atmosphere became heavy.

A moment followed, then Nobunaga felt the weirdest sensation shoot down his spine. His face lost all color, hairs standing on their end and he shrieked out at the top of his lungs. "What in the COLD HELL WAS THAT!?"

'_The Chain-guy attempted to punch you in the face but his fist went through,' _was the answer that Kuroro decided to keep to himself. Machi and Pakunoda stood with their expressions a bit off. Surely they must have felt the cold, especially Machi. But they showed no indication that they saw that other presence aside from their own. _'So the others don't see him.'_

The samurai's hand pressed on the hilt of his sword, his head swerving left and right. Desperate, he was already using _gyou _but nothing came to view. A clap on his shoulder made him jump out of his skin but he managed to contain a shriek this time round. He whipped his head and saw it was just his Danchou.

"Calm down, you're just imagining things," Kuroro lied with a flat face.

"Eh?"

After his comrade had forced himself to regain his composure, fully aware that he'd cracked earlier, Kuroro turned to Kurapika who froze right at the spot. Kuroro arched an eyebrow. Well, Nobunga did scream like the end was coming when it came to this. Machi, Pakunoda and Kuroro himself weren't surprised since they'd known this side of Nobunga for a long time. But the chain-user … he was staring in shock and disbelief. _'Does he have to look that shocked and take so long to recover though?' _

Kurapika's expression shifted a tad bit when his comrades inched closer to him, their guards up – a gesture of protection for their leader. Kuroro was a tad bit amused. Under any other situation, they wouldn't have worried about him this much. None of their prior enemies had done the effect as much as Kurapika did. Even in his death, it had chain reaction on all of them.

"Danchou," Pakunoda called out, unsure of what to do and awaiting order.

"Paku, Machi," Kuroro said casually, clapping his hands on their shoulders like he did with Nobunaga. His way of reassuring them and that he didn't need their protection as he never had. He walked past them and came up front to where Kurapika stood still. Kuroro leaned forward to whisper in the ghost's ear, his eyes glancing sideways to a disoriented Nobunaga whose face color had yet to return. "He's afraid of ghosts. I hope you won't spook the defenseless-against-ghost, poor guy that screamed like a girl, yes?"

The reaction he got was the ghost's faltering. Kuororo hid his grin. To have Nobunaga's fear of ghost - probably the Spider member most bound to Kurapika's hatred, aside from Kuroro himself- puting an end to Kurapika's cruel emotional bouts, was not expected. One dumbfound look Kurapika gave him and Kuroro made up his mind. He straightened and turned to his comrades, "We part here. Meet me in Ryuuseigai, whenever you arrive there."

"NO frigging WAY!" Nobunaga protested, his manly voice back on balance. "Why!? Danchou, all of the sudden!?"

"All of the sudden?" Kuroro frowned deeply. "Haven't I _ordered you_ to disperse since when we left York Shin?" Spiders didn't travel a long distance together, especially its leader whom everyone knew was sort of a lone wolf when travelling. Since after the chain-guy ordeal, Nobunaga was vehement in accompanying him wherever he went. Machi and Pakunoda used Nobunaga's vigorous need to bodyguard him to their advantage, so they could tag along. He looked at them in the eyes, "This is an order."

"Mind if I ask you why?" Machi asked.

"I've got things to do … alone," Kuroro replied, silently adding to himself, _'… with the chain guy.' _ When the young lady frowned, he clarified, "There's a bit of a complication that I must deal with."

"But Danchou, what if they come after you?" Pakunoda brought up the initial reason that they were glued to him in the first place.

Kuroro looked at them, from one person to another. "Are you questioning my capability to handle them? That aside, Phinx and the others are still monitoring them, are they not?" He said, looking at Kurapika whose eyes seemed blank. _Did dead make him slower? _"Anyhow-"

"No way, Danchou! I know the look in those little brats' eyes. Especially that loud-mouthed one, they'll come after-!" Nobunaga's sputter was cut off as Kuroro's fast, clean cut knocked him out cold. Nobunaga fell to the ground as Kuroro gestured to a confused Machi and Pakunoda. "Sorry to deposit him on you two." He looked over to the ghost again. The blanked expression gave way to … hopes and fears. '_Well, if he had any slightest idea to who my comrades were referring to, he'd look like that.'_

'_Three of them, the little brats and the loud mouthed guy. That'd only mean … '_ Before Kurapika's thought go further he blinked up at the violet-haired lady moved past Kuroro and towards him. She stared right into his eyes in scrutiny, her eyes narrowing. _'Can she see me? She felt my presence before.' _

"Danchou, is this the complication you're talking about?" Machi asked, waving her hand left and right through Kurapika's face.

A short laugh escaped Kuroro's throat. He watched on as the ghost's brows knitted in annoyance but did nothing to return Machi's gesture. It appeared that aside from his inability to do much in that form, he still found it nowhere near easy to attack a lady. His comrades gave him a brief look of awe. Well, laughing wasn't exactly his forte.

"Tell her to stop doing that. It's uncomfortable," Kurapika ground out.

"Machi, stop," Kuroro demanded through a chuckle.

The young lady dropped her hand to her side. "Another ghost on your back?"

Once Kuroro nodded to confirm, Pakunoda oh'ed. They knew well if it came to this, their Danchou was best left alone to do the job in getting it off their backs. Plus, if Nobunaga had been awake, he'd become the greatest obstacle.

"Is it the Chain-guy?" Machi ventured. Upon a slight amused look on Kuroro's face, she shrugged. "Just a hunch."

Kuroro nodded. Machi's eyes dropped to the ground in speculation while Pakunoda looked ever more worried. Before she could protest, Machi said, "Ok, Danchou. Order is an order. She walked towards the prone form of Nobunaga to heave him up on her shoulder like his weight and a larger frame was nothing. She beckoned , "Let's go, Paku. With this baggage, let's get a car."

_An order is an order. _Against her will, Pakunoda forced herself to walk along with Machi, away from their Danchou. She couldn't wipe the look of worry from her face until Machi spoke as she looked ahead, "Don't overthink it. I have a sense Danchou will be alright."

As soon as the ladies walked away, he whipped his head to the man with anticipation. That one question he wanted to ask so badly but feared the answer. Kurapika steeled himself; he had to know this. "The little brats … the loud-mouthed guy you people were talking about-"

The man slowly turned to face him, too slow for Kurapika's liking. He was playing on his frayed nerves. He offered no answer and started walking. The ghost couldn't help but fall into steps behind him. He kept up with Kuroro's fast pace, walking beside the man, now. Yet the man paid him no attention.

"ANSWER ME!"

The voice that yelled sounded so broken, so desperate that it stopped Kuroro – who prided himself in his detachment to feelings – only for a while, before he moved again. But he began to speak, "After I killed you..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The killing made no sound. It was fast … and simple.

The deafening screams pierced the cold night air, mixed with agony and anger. Kuroro didn't turn in its direction, he merely focused a small amount of nen to stop the blood flow from the freshly decapitated head. He summoned his Skill Book and drew out Fun Fun Cloth to wrap the newly acquired object in it. Once it shrunk to the size he desired, he tucked it away, along with his book.

He let the headless body fall to his feet. Kuroro watched briefly at the blood flow from the stump of the decapitated neck being carried away by the rain. The blood that smeared on his face, washed away as well. Then he stepped around, thinking nothing of the discarded part of the Chain-guy's body.

The scream still went on.

When Kuroro turned to face where his comrades were, he was caught in surprise. Three of the Chain-guy's friends somehow managed to throw off their captivators, lunging towards him. Their hostile nen spiked. Kuroro knew their strength were nowhere near those of the Spiders. Then again, he _knew_ what blind rage combined with desperate agony could do.

Leorio was the first one to pushed past Nobunaga, still screaming in rage. Nothing was on his mind except the thought of instant retaliation on the Spider Head.

Gon was right after him. He didn't make it far before he went down cold, not even feeling when a hit came. Killua had no other choice but to knock his friend out. The three of them wouldn't stand a chance against the whole gang of Spiders. Phinx and Feitan were close to killing them, if not for Pakunoda who stood in the way with her disapproval stare and a shake of head. In the second they seemed to understand her, _'Wait for Danchou's order.' _

The men 'che-ed' at her in distaste and went on for their next target in the following second.

'_Shit! They're going for Leorio's instead!' _Killua's mind raced. Under any other circumstance, he'd applaud Leorio for being so damn fast when he wanted to be. _Now was the worst time ever! _Killua stole a quick glance at Pakunoda who stood closest to him but her attention was spared on her comrades who inched closer to them. Hisoka was the farthest to him. He might be able to make it if he resorted to his technique of the phantom step. He put a step forward, attempting stop Leorio. But he was caught in one second hesitation – of the distant voice embedded deep in his brain … _You're not going to make it. Leave him, lay low, and your chance of survive will stay – _that made it too late for him.

Nobunaga had caught him. They weren't going to make it out of the Spiders grip the second time. His eyes widened in horror. _'Shit! SHIT! SHIT! Leorio, STOP!' _One of his friends was dead, he didn't want another.

Seeing red and losing all control, Leorio's line of vision saw nothing except the Spider head who continued to walk casually towards him. Next thing he knew, a fist connected his stomach and he was sent flying miles back to where Killua and the still unconscious Gon were.

One unseen punch from the Spider head was enough to knock some sense into him. The fact that he couldn't so much as lay a finger on the Spider Head, stabbed him like a blade far worse than that last time when Hisoka knocked this fact into him. Equally bad, his physical pain made it impossible for him to get up, his conscious was slipping away but he refused to give in. A small hand pressed to his side, followed by a yell from Killua he heard as if coming from a distance. "Leorio!"

They were surrounded. Yet none of the Spiders laid a hand on them. They were _ordered _not to.

His heart beating against his ribcage, Killua looked up as Kuroro's shadow fell over him. The leader demanded his comrades to stand back. They did so but kept their watchful eyes on them.

"Shouldn't we kill them all?" someone grouched from the sidelines but Kuroro said nothing to it.

Keeping his eyes fixed on Kuroro, Killua's trembling hand stayed on Gon while the other on Leorio. Then he had to shove Leorio's back down with both hands when the man attempted to get up upon Kuroro's hovering above them.

"I'll…kill you." Leorio rasped out, glaring sideway daggers into Kuroro's emotionless eyes from his prone position. Teeth gritting, face black and red with anger. He was burning with rage much worse than ever before. "I'll FUCKING KILL YOU! You HEAR ME!? I'LL-" his coughing up interrupted him.

"Stop talking, old man!" Killua hissed a warning.

"He gave up his life to save yours. Are you going to waste it?" Kuroro said with an unexpressive face and a flat tone of voice.

Those were simple words and meaning, yet it was like a slap in the face for Leorio.

Kuroro ignored the initial glare that gave way to a doubtful look and returned to nothing but hatred that the man directed at him. His attention shifted from the unconscious Gon to Killua and stayed at the Zoldyk boy he had a feeling would listen to him despite his restrained fury. "Pursuing us would only get yourselves killed. Rid yourselves of that idea. We won't harm you, as long as you keep away from us."

Sweat running down across his cheek along with the rain, Killua gave a slow nod, still keeping his hand upon Leorio. He watched as Kuroro turned to walk away, beckoning to his comrades to let Senritsu go and leave. The woman had long ago sank to the ground, sobbing due to all these unbearable sounds of pain and sorrow that reflected her own feelings when her friend was killed.

Machi, Pakunoda, Shalnark and Franklin did as told. Nobunga stayed a little behind, giving Killlua a half-hearted smile as he pocketed his hand in his hakama and spoke, "Too bad, kids," before following his team.

Phinx yelled after his leader. "Wait a sec! Danchou, are we going to let them go like that!?"

"Leave them. It's Danchou's order," Paku put in, her face as bland as the time she declared she was going to the airport alone with Gon and Killua. Nobunaga and Machi at her side, showing they were in favor of her point.

Feitan narrowed his eyes at them and questioned his leader, "Didn't you say no to him, Danchou?"

"I said that only to get his eyes psyche up the brightest shades of red," Kuroro explained, looking at his comrades from one to another, especially at Phinx and Feitan who seemed unrelenting to let the friends of an enemy go. "I _gave _him my word. His friends go free."

Half of the Spiders' expressions turned dumbstruck. Their leader was a man of his word but it wasn't every time and certainly didn't apply to everyone. They were all master thieve after all, as Kuroro had said himself. Although Hisoka won first place for slyness, Kuroro wouldn't give a damn about his promise if it were for people who he judged was worthless of that.

This last Kuruta was an outstanding case.

The Spiders were barely few steps away when Kuroro spared a look back to see the lanky man getting up with the help of the Zoldyk boy and the music hunter lady. The man's eyes directed towards Kuroro and it seemed he managed to contain his impulse from going all out at the Spiders in vengeance because he was staggering to the lifeless body of their friend.

Kuroro didn't know what made him look when he didn't normally spare an eye for fallen because of this whole situation the Chain-guy had put him in.

The Spiders were close to falling. Kuroro Lucifer was close to losing his nen and losing the Spiders all because of the sole survivor Kuruta alone.

'_It ends here though,' _Kuroro thought as he left the airport area with his comrades.

Gon was still out cold, Killua couldn't shake the feelings of dreadfulness off of him. Senritsu was still crying, her head was about to explode with all these mix of anguish and rage she'd been hearing. Leorio picked up the headless body, his own body trembling before he broke down into tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's the last time I saw them," Kuroro finished as he walked on, his eyes focused on the way up ahead. He stopped, feeling the presence next to his side gone. He looked back to see the ghost sink to the ground. His face was mostly blank, as were his eyes. His features were full of relief. To his lack of surprise, Kuroro studied the ghost in silence. He had expected this from the Kuruta. But then he was taken aback.

No, he certainly had not expected the boy's tears of relief … or was it joy?

"They're … they're alive …" Kurapika mumbled, as if to remind himself of that fact.

The ghost stared into space as his tears fell. Kuroro surmised he must have not been aware of his crying. He spun on his heels to head off his way. The boy didn't follow. And Kuroro didn't know what it was in him that changed his mind about letting the ghost be.

Well, if the ghost didn't leave in peace, he was bound to appear to him sooner or later. He'd rather get this business over with. Those tears of joy were a good sign. He waited in silence for a while until he deemed it a little too long, then he interrupted, "Are you done sulking yet?"

The pale green eyes blinked once and twice before looking at the man. The ghost reached to touch his face and only then did he become aware of his tears. He quickly shoved his arms to cover his face while drying his dampened face. Once done, he glowered at Kuroro.

The atmosphere became much lighter. This information about his friends helped take the huge amount off the ghost's hostility. Yet, the ghost had a sudden doubt. He got to his feet, studying the man. "Wait, how do I know you're speaking the truth?"

Kuroro exhaled, his brows knitted in contained annoyance. "You don't." Then he realized this resembled their previous interaction right before he killed Kurapika. Bad move, if he were to get this spirit off his back. He thought again and instructed, "Focus. Ghosts can be where they want to be, just focus on your friends."

He received the most cynical look from the ghost. _Oh, yeah. If ghost could be where they wanted to be. Why would Kurapika be here with him? _He gave the boy a shrug, "_Except … vengeful spirit."_ To his surprise though, Kurapika closed his eyes in concentration.

A minute passed and Kurapika opened his eyes. Seeing the Spider head in front of him still, his face twitched.

"It is essential that you calm yourself," Kuroro pointed out before walking away. His presence would only ruffle the ghost's concentration.

A frustrated groan came up Kurapika's throat. He'd been taught twice by his archenemy. He tried to calm himself and gave another go.

The ghost disappeared. Kuroro watched the happening in amusement. He then set on his way. If knowing his friends were alive brought the Chain-user to tears, there was a high chance that seeing it was real would sever the ghost's tie to his anguish and staying earthbound.

"Hope that'll help you cross to the other side," Kuroro murmured, and he meant it.

To be continued…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Note:** yup, it's still not the end.

There, some humor. So it's gotta be poor Nobunaga. I don't think any of the Spiders would be fearful of ghosts, yes, but who knows! And of course, Kurapika is truly dead. I was really tempted to change my mind from what I originally set and follow some of your lovely reviews that suggest Kurapika is in coma and just experiencing a near death situation but he's not really dead.


End file.
